hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki talk:Voting Hub/Archive 1
January Featured Story #I, Team Peeta Anna, nominate Brony12's "The Eyes of the Sea" for featured story. I love the description, caption "The Eyes of the sea, sees all" and I think its really well written. Hola, ¿Cómo te va niña? 2. I agree! Necterine411 Talk Have a nice day! 00:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month #I, Anna-athena, nominate Toalinfinty as our User of the Month. He's hardworking and writes an awesome fanon, the Price! ~ Hola, Chicha! 16:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) #Ditto ~ Clove1001 ~ I'm eating cereal with a fork! 17:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) #Of course! Necterine411 Talk Have a nice day! 17:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured Character There is no featured character for this month. Featured Quote Confessions Quote I, TellMeThatYouLoveMe (I know you do, lol) nominate a quote from "Unbearable, Chapter One, Confessions" by Anna-athena. 'The quote is “Do you know anything, anything about me?” I stare at him, with my eyes. He shakes his head and finally seems to understand the seriousness of the situation. I take a deep breath.“From the moment my mother left my dad, I’ve never trusted anyone. Not my mother, not my father. From the moment I was a year old, my father got abusive. He was possessive, he never wanted to let my mother and I out of his sight. If my mother didn’t obey him, he slaped her. I used to cry and cry as a young child. My mother couldn’t take it anymore when I was 5, we ran and ran away to an unknown part of the world named Arizona. She changed our names, my name used to be Mistylake Ocean. Eventually, my father found us, he began to stalk us. He killed my hamster, and spilled his blood all over our front porch. He made calls. Thunder, he promised he would once get even. Going to school…I was worried of my mother, if I was just a minute late coming home, I’d find my mother in tears. I didn’t want to live like that. I found my mother beheaded when I came home from school one day. She was dead. That night, my father, my own father kidnapped me. He had become a blood thirsty serial killer. He killed for joy and happiness. He brought me to District Twelve. I learned how to hunt. How to fish. I didn’t know the rules, I was isolated from social behiveour. I didn’t know that it was illegal to weild a weapon. The man in the white suit caught me. He was going to kill me, Thunder if you hadn’t stepped in. I was just 10 at the time, my father was in prison. When I found you Thunder, I trusted you because you saved me.” '' ''~Asia Madding'' Mrs. Peeta Mellark 01:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) February Featured Story '''Love is Forever # I, The Inceptionist, nominate Love is Forever for featured story. Though it's short, it tells the story of a strong scene. I think it should be nominated due to it's quality and also as a tribute to Anna's departure. # Agreed. It's a fantastic story. :) 23:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) # Of course. It's a story as amazing as the user who wrote it. Necterine411 Talk HG Fanon Avatar Fanon 23:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) # And its sooo sweet. :) ~Tris~ Message Me! Divergent Wiki Dauntless Ps: Will it be finished? # Haven't read much of it, but I can already tell that it should be a Featured story! May the odds be ever in your favor Talk 04:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Omigosh! Thanks so much!!! @Tris, I don't think i'm going to finish it but anyone can edit and finish it. Hola, ¿Cómo te va niña? User of the Month Moon Beam # I nominate Moon Beam. She is a helpful admin, kind person, abd great user. She has my vote. The Inceptionist 22:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) # My vote as well. She's an awesome user/admin/person. Necterine411 Talk HG Fanon Avatar Fanon 23:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) # Why yes of course! She has done a lot for this wiki! May the odds be ever in your favor Talk 04:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Featured Character #Rue in Skybender101's fanon Through the eyes of Rue. I just love the way she portrays here, it's done so well! 21:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Featured Quote There is no featured quote for this month. Setting the Scene Moon Beam #I, The Inceptionist, vote Moon Beam's Setting the Scene entry. Team Peeta Anna #I vote Team Peeta Anna's scene for the entry. I love when it quotes the song! ~Tris~ Message Me! Divergent Wiki Dauntless April Featured Story Johanna and Finnick: The Good Old Days #A brilliant story written by Rose Hathaway. 05:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) #Yes, AMAZING! and Hiilarious. I love it! ---> -----> [[User talk:Team Peeta Anna|'Everdeen's' ]][[User:Team Peeta Anna|'Pure Genius!!']] #I love this! Necterine411 Talk HG Fanon 01:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) #Yeah its really good!I always channel my emotions into my work. That way I don't hurt anyone but myself. 16:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Encounter With Thresh #Cornelius Quakers 11:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month There was no user nominated for April. Featured Character Johanna and Finnick - The Good Old Day I, Team Peeta Anna nominate Johanna in Johanna and Finnick - The Good Old Days. I think Rose portrayed her perfectly, the right amount of sarcasm, and exactly how I imagine Johanna would be like. In her story, Johanna's sassy, sarcastic, yet sweet at the same time. ---> -----> [[User talk:Team Peeta Anna|'Everdeen's' ]][[User:Team Peeta Anna|'Pure Genius!!']] Featured Quote Haymitch's Point of View #I, LilyRoseEverdeen, nominate a quote from Fanon:Haymitch's Point of View by Mockinjay.On.Fire. The quote is "You realize you don't stand a chance, I hope. She'll never go for you. There will always be someone else." Hurt flashes across his face, but blows over as quickly as it came, and is replaced with determination. He is stubborn, too. Just like me. I am grateful for the silence that follows. It gives me some time to bury the memories again. I don't feel sorry for hurting Peeta. Pity will get him nowhere in the Games. '' 2. I agree. Very cool quote from a good story. 3. Just beautiful. Necterine411 Talk HG Fanon 01:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Setting the Scene 'Necterine411's story.' #I can tell she put a lot of work into this. It's amazing, and I love it. 04:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Moviepopcorn's story.''' #I really enjoyed this POV. Even in this short little paragraph Moviepopcorn geta lots of Snow's emotions and personality inside it! I always channel my emotions into my work. That way I don't hurt anyone but myself. 16:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) #I enjoyed this POV too. Kamacazie 16:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) #I loved it too. Lots emotion and power. Lady Snow 16:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) #Yes, I really, really, ''really ''liked this story/paragraph thingy. Well done! Cornelius Quakers 16:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC)